It was always you
by Rose Kirkland Jones
Summary: UKxFem!USA / UKxShota!USA Un baile al que asistió Arthur pero al que él no pudo ir. Alfred estaba frustrado y reventaba en celos... hasta recibir una pequeña ayuda mágica. ¿Podría Inglaterra descubrir lo que América sentía por él?
1. Enamorado

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz

 **ADVERTENCIA:** UKxFem!USA ~ UKxShota!USA

\- No me responsabilizo por daños psicológicos

\- Si no te gusta la ship, por favor, no leas :'D

\- USA tiene aproximadamente 14 años... tan shota no es e.e

Final incierto: Pueden elegir entre Fluff, Lime o Lemmon~

* * *

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que no le veía. Estaba harto ¿por qué siempre tenía que irse?, ¿acaso no le había demostrado cuanto lo necesitaba?, ¿acaso... no era lo suficientemente especial para que England se quedara a su lado? Su joven rostro se contraía en una mueca de enfado bastante infantil por el puchero que había puesto, bien acompañado de la forma berrinchosa en la que caminaba. Al menos, para 13 colonias, este ataque de enojo era mil veces mejor que encerrarse a llorar, como solía hacer durante sus noches de soledad.

Porque le costaba, porque sabía que estaba mal... porque estaba enamorado de su tutor y tenía que morderse la lengua. Porque aunque su cuerpo ardiera en celos y prepotencia por no ser el centro de la vida de Inglaterra, tendría que fingir que era un berrinche "propio de su edad".

Iba de camino a asearse. Alfred sabía de la manía de Arthur por los detalles respecto a la limpieza y la imagen pero joder, también sabía que a la Madre Patria le encantaba verlo con el traje de cowboy; las razones, no las sabía con exactitud pero la certeza del pensamiento venia del tiempo con el que esos ojos verdes lo examinaban, mucho más de lo que usualmente hacían, y ese rubor en las mejillas del mayor... definitivamente iba a sacarle partido a eso.

La hora en la que Arthur había anunciado que llegaría estaba próxima, se colocó el sombrero, las botas y salió rumbo a la sala. La noticia se había propagado por cada rincón de la casa y como no, las sirvientas hacían cola en el recibidor, retocándose el peinado y arreglando sus vestidos. "No, malditas roba-Arthurs, zorras oportunistas... él nunca las mirara de otra forma, nunca, nunca, NUNCA" La sonrisa inocente que llevaba en el rostro era solo una vil fachada del instinto asesino y la mueca torcida que yacía en su interior. Siguió con la fachada de niño bueno, tierno e inocente mientras sus ansias de que el inglés cruzara esa puerta se hacían cada vez más difíciles de controlar. La puerta se abrió.

Nunca lo había visto con era ropa, sus mejillas tomaron un rubor bastante difícil de disimular. Esa chaqueta no la había visto en su vida pero lucía perfecta en el inglés, las botas altas y el olor a mar que despedía lo hacía tiritar. ¿Llevaba un tricornio? Lo había visto tanto en los libros que Arthur le había enseñado a leer, esos de piratas y corsarios luchando con fiereza en los siete mares…

England entraba a la sala mientras las criadas suspiraban en coro, acercándose al señor de la Casa. Los mayordomos cargaban las valijas, las muchachas se acercaban preguntando si necesitaba algo, Arthur cortésmente rechazaba la oferta y daba indicaciones sobre la disposición del equipaje mientras avanzaba por el salón. Su rostro iba calmado, sereno y serio, cosas que a Alfred le hacían dudar sobre si era "su" Arthur, quien siempre tenía una mirada apacible y resultaba muy tierno con él. El Corsario avanzaba con una postura prepotente, autoritaria hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el rubio que yacía inmóvil en una esquina, que lo miraba con los ojos como platos sin decir palabra alguna. Se mordió el labio, no esperaba encontrarlo.

\- América Británica ¿Qué haces despierto? –su mirada se suavizo, sus hombros se relajaron y su voz se volvió más aterciopelada. Fue en dirección al adolescente.

\- Yo… eh… quería… -sus ojos miraban al piso ¿qué podía decirle? La verdad- quería darte una sorpresa y recibirte cuando llegaras, England –Una mano se posó encima de sus cabellos, desordenándolos, mientras escuchaba el sonido de una risa muy suave.

\- Me hace feliz verte, Alfred. –13 colonias inhalo el aroma de su tutor, nunca lo había recibido… nunca había sentido esa fragancia en él. Sus hormonas empezaron a dispararse- Pero me temo que hoy no podremos pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

\- ¿EH? ¡¿Pero por qué?! –Había alzado mucho la voz, todos los presentes giraron para ver al rubio menor, quien era ajeno al contexto a diferencia del mayor.

\- Vayamos a otro lado. –Tomó su mano mientras llevaba a Alfred a su habitación- Recuerda que tienes que guardar apariencias, comportarte como se debe. Necesitas convertirte en un caballero.

\- ¡Pero Arthur! –Sentir el calor de sus manos no ayudaba a la situación en la que se encontraba pero había hecho su maldad del día. Les había demostrado a todos en esa sala que al único a quien Inglaterra va a llevar de la mano era a él. Rió para sus adentros.

\- Nada de peros, eres mi hermano menor para el resto del mundo. Debes comportarte como tal.

Y a Alfred le dolió, soltó el agarre del país y siguió por su cuenta. El americano subió las escaleras con un paso apresurado dejando atrás al mayor; Arthur ya tenía años conociéndolo… suspiró mientras recién se percataba de lo que traía puesto su pequeña colonia. Los colores se le subieron al rostro repitiendo como mantra la última frase que le había dicho a Alfred: "Eres mi hermano menor…"

Y el trayecto fue en completo silencio, el de ojos azules abrió la puerta con un berrinche mientras se sentaba en la cama con los brazos cruzados. Arthur se acercó al escritorio que había en la habitación, retiró la silla y la posicionó frente al americano. Se sentó mientras se agachaba con un ademán de regaño hacia el menor mientras éste lo miraba a los ojos, desafiante.

\- ¿Y bien? –seguía molesto. Le molestaría aún más lo que le diría. Arthur suspiró, no podía hacer mucho contra ese chico.

\- Mis superiores organizarán un baile esta noche…

\- ¡Pero eso significaría que pasaríamos el fin de semana juntos! –los azules brillaron. Golpe bajo para el británico.

\- El problema es que tengo que estar allí.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero han pasado meses desde que has venido aquí! ¡No es justo! –Comenzaba el berrinche…

\- Son obligaciones que tengo como país. Es un baile formal organizado por la Corona Inglesa para los Nobles americanos. Son asuntos políticos, Al.

\- ¿Puedo ir al menos? –No se esperaba la pregunta.

\- No es seguro que asistas aún.

\- ¿Por qué? Si tú irás….

\- Porque aún no te comportas como un caballero, América. –Sabía que Alfred se metería en problemas o tal vez, sus superiores pudieran confirmar la sospecha que tenían sobre las libertades que le daba a la colonia. -Créeme, es lo mejor.

Alfred se sentía ofendido ¿le daba vergüenza a Inglaterra? ¡NUNCA!... quería creer eso. Giró su rostro en dirección al ventanal para evitar el escrutinio de Arthur, la situación se había puesto tensa pero no tenía las intenciones de romper el silencio. Su orgullo se lo impedía.

\- Hey, traje algunas galletas de mantequilla. Pensé que sería bueno esperar hasta la hora del té pero… puedes tomarlas si quieres.

El americano se giró con una sonrisa enorme mientras iba corriendo hacia la planta inferior en busca de su recompensa. Arthur había descubierto que los dulces podrían comprar el perdón de su pequeña colonia, rió mientras empujaba la silla y se recostaba en la cama.

El viaje había sido largo, sin contar que un entrometido español lo había interceptado en medio Atlántico… ¿acaso Antonio no entendía que era un caso perdido meterse con él? Ahora mismo el Spaniard debería estar lamiendo sus heridas… Giró con una sonrisa en el rostro hasta ponerse de costado, haciendo que la fragancia conservada en la almohada llegara a embriagarlo, era el aroma de Alfred el que empezaba a colapsar cada uno de sus sentidos. Sus mejillas se colorearon y su mente comenzó a fantasear mil y un cosas no sanas ni aptas para alguien a quien debería ver como un hermano menor.

Arthur saltó de golpe disipando esas oscuras e impuras fantasías de su mente, sus manos golpearon su frente en un intento de acabar con eso pronto. Suspiró. Era mejor que comience con los preparativos para el dichoso baile.

…

Durante la mañana solo pudo verlo dirigiendo y ordenando, dando instrucciones y firmando documentos para el evento de la noche. Alfred estaba frustrado. Eran muy pocos los días que Arthur pasaba en su casa, a su lado… y tenía que desperdiciar uno de esos maravillosos días en una tontería sosa como esa. Al menos, podría conformarse mirándolo a la distancia hasta el momento del almuerzo, ya se había acostumbrado a lidiar con las mariposas en el estómago y los fuertes latidos de su corazón. El americano veía cada gesto de su tutor, sus expresiones, sus muecas, oía el sonido de su voz y se sentía volar.

Antes pensaba que sufría algún mal, algún tipo de alergia a Arthur y le aterraba. Cada vez que el venía a visitarlo, las ansias se apoderaban de él, cada vez que sentía su presencia cerca, sentía la sangre hirviendo en sus venas… cada vez que el mayor tomaba su mano o desordenaba sus cabellos, sentía cómo sus mejillas tomaban un color rojo intenso. Asustado, le preguntó a una de sus nanas, con quien tenía más confianza; la señora, de edad, le sonrió mientras se agachaba a su nivel y tomaba sus mejillas.

"Mi niño, estás viviendo tu primer amor"

Desde ahí lo tuvo claro, las cosas fueron acomodándose una a una. Su niñera había intentado mil y un veces de sacarle el nombre de la "afortunada" pero Alfred había aprendido a esquivar las preguntas con agilidad. No podía decir que se había enamorado de su tutor, eran hombres y la diferencia de edad era grande pero, aún peor, para el resto del mundo ellos eran "hermanos".

El tiempo pasó volando, el almuerzo había llegado y había acabado lo más rápido posible debido a las tareas del mayor. El americano estaba con cólera, producto de sus celos, quería ser el centro de la atención de Inglaterra ¿había algo de malo en ello?

No se había quedado para el postre y con suerte, le llevarían el té a su habitación y podría tomarlo. Se vestía para la ocasión, con el uniforme que le correspondía. Tenía pena por su colonia, sabía que no pasaba mucho tiempo a su lado pero… él también sufría, amaba pasar tiempo con Alfred pero tampoco podía desentenderse de sus obligaciones. Tocaron la puerta, el juego de té llegó y lo probó, ya era hora de irse.

…

A esta hora Arthur estaría sonriéndole a cuanta muchachita se le cruzara o aceptando invitaciones de baile o tal vez, sacando a bailar a las "damas" por educación. Que se les rasgue el vestido, que se les rompa el tacón… que el corsé las asfixie o que se les caiga el condenado maquillaje y deje ver las horribles arrugas que tienen… Alfred había hecho dos agujeros en la pared donde estaba el ventanal de su cuarto. Cómo odiaba a las bitches que deben estar pegadas como chicle a SU Arthur… Se puso de pie y bajó a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Necesitaba despejar su mente, no podía ir destrozando molduras y paredes a su paso, no quería que el británico se enojara con él.

Salió rumbo al sótano armado con una vela. Se encargó de poner la suficiente iluminación y se puso a revisar entre las cosas en busca de algo con que entretenerse y dejar de pensar en Arthur. Encontró unos libros, arcos y flechas, espadas pesadas y armaduras… como en los cuentos que England le leía pero algo, encima de una torre de paquetes, le había llamado la atención. Comenzó a escalar en busca de la pieza pero un paso en falso lo hizo caer, trató de sujetarse de lo que sea sin éxito alguno, haciendo que todas las cajas cayeran con él. Le dolió el trasero y todo se había llenado de nubes de polvo. Una cosa brillante comenzó a revolotear, salida de una de las cajas.

\- ¡Ay, Estúpida! ¡Mi pelo, idiota! – la vocecilla había sonado con fuerza. La diminuta mujer sacudía sus vestidos mientras tosía producto del polvo. Levantó su vista dispuesta a cantarle su vida al desgraciado que le arruinó su fabuloso peinado pero se encontró con unos ojos azules que terminaron encantándola.- Oh, cariño… nunca te había visto por aquí~ Soy Polly, aunque puedes llamarme como desees, chico

El americano la miraba sorprendido, esos seres solo existían en los cuentos de hadas que el inglés le contaba. La miro juguetón acercándose más a ella.

\- ¿Tu… eres real?

\- Obviamente~ entiendo que me veo demasiado divina para creer que existo pero aquí estoy. ¿Has visto a Arthur? –la mirada curiosa de América Británica se extinguió, por una malvada y retorcida expresión en el rostro que le dio escalofríos al Hada.

\- Está en una fiesta ¿por? ¿También quieres acompañarle?

\- Te gusta ¿no? –El susto se le paso rápido. Lo miro con picardía-

\- ¡¿Qu-qué?! ¿D-de qué ra-rayos e-e-estás habl-lando? –se reía nervioso mientras su rostro se encendía.

\- A mí no me engañas, chico. Te gusta, te gusta~ y estás celoso~ porque se fue de fiesta ¡y no te llevó!

\- ¡CALLATE! ¡NO ES CIERTO! –estiró sus manos mientras las agitaba, intentando espantar al ser mágico. Ella lo había pillado y su nueva misión ahora era convertirse en el hada del amor

\- ¡Lo es! Es más, puedo ayudarte, si quieres~ -lanzó el anzuelo.

\- ¿Cómo? –la respuesta fue inmediata y la actitud demasiado obvia. Polly río.

\- Primero tienes que contarme la historia, chico~

Y Alfred se la contó, sorprendiéndose de que no haya causado alguna mueca de disgusto o aversión en el ser mágico y es que Polly era un hada bastante open-mind, es más, se sintió comprometida con la causa, no podía dejar esta historia de amor inconclusa.

\- Pues, tengo una idea, pero necesito que tengas la mente abierta~

\- ¿Cuál es? –estaba ansioso, juntaba sus manos mientras sus ojos brillaban.

\- Bueno, ve a lo seguro! No quieres que te reconozca, no sabemos si es gay y su tarea es obviamente sacar a chicas a bailar así que… Conviértete en chica~

Alfred se puso pálido, llevo las manos hacia su zona, cubriéndose de sólo imaginar perderla. El hada rió complacida con la reacción del niño, era demasiado lindo… pero no se podía echar para atrás.

\- ¿Lo quieres, no?

\- S-sí…

\- ¿Quieres que te mire, no?

\- S-sí…

\- ¿Quieres que te desee no?

\- SI

\- ¿Quieres que te bese, te haga suyo, te haga gritar y te vuelva su uke?

\- SIIII!... espera, ¿qué?

\- Eh… bueno, te lo cumpliré pero hay una advertencia –la seriedad en su mirada asustaba, Alfred la miraba con miedo.- Sólo tienes hasta las 12, luego vuelve lo que tienes entre las piernas~ -su sonrisa volvió a ser la misma desde que la conoció. Definitivamente era rara.- Bueno, bueno, ya, que se nos acaba el baile~

Polly hizo un baile bastante… raro, uno donde movía las caderas, levantaba las manos y los agitaba como poseída. Sacó la varita entre los pliegues de su vestido voluminoso y una nube rosa envolvió a Alfred. Al disiparse el polvo rosa, Polly lloró de felicidad ante su obra maestra.

\- Oh my god! ¡Eres preciosa! ¡Emily! ¡Ese ese será tu nombre, querida! –Polly sacó un pañuelo rosa con el que secaba sus lágrimas cuidando de no correr su maquillaje.- ¡Mírate! ¡Estas DI-VI-NA! –un par de vueltas a su varita fue necesario para aparecer un enorme espejo delante de Al... Emily.

La de ojos azules se miraba en el espejo con una cara de espanto, se acercó un poco más y empezó a colocarse de costado y a ver su nueva anatomía. Se paró de frente y llevó ambas manos a su ahora voluminoso pecho.

\- ¿Qué es esto? –Los apretaba mientras se miraba en el espejo- se ven raros… no me digas… ¿son tumores? ¿Me voy a morir? –estaba al borde del llanto, la pequeña hada voló y se sentó en su hombro.

\- No, cielo… ¡deberías estar orgullosa! Conociendo a Arthur, con eso lo tendrás a tus pies –una risa psicótica salió de sus labios, paró al ver a la chica mirándola por el espejo- Bien, aún faltan unos detallitos~

Hizo aparecer un vestido de fiesta celeste con hermosos detalles en encaje que acentuaban perfectamente las curvas de la americana e iba perfecto con la tonalidad de su piel y el color de sus ojos, junto con unos zapatos de cristal con un tacón muy bajo. Del maquillaje se encargó ella personalmente y al acabar, le colocó una máscara que cubría parte de su rostro, de un color zafiro; como toque final, el broche que había visto en el traje del chico para darle un aire más romántico, la estrella dorada termino reposando en las caderas de Emily, con un lazo.

\- Ahora nos falta el carruaje~ -juntó sus manos alrededor de su boca mientras tomaba aire- ¡LIETTY! –El ser mágico se desperezaba de su sueño y fue corriendo en cuanto escucho su nombre- Elfo esclavo, busca los materiales para crear un carruaje.

Lietty fue en busca de una pelota roja, 4 botones, un soldadito y un par de caballos de madera tallados y los llevó al patio, donde Polly y Alfred habían ido. Se los dejó delante de su compañera mientras que aun tallaba sus ojos. Polly, con un último hechizo, formó una carroza digna de la princesa más caprichosa que pudiera existir y se lo presentó Emily, quién subió apresuradamente.

\- ¡Polly, gracias por todo!

\- ¡De nada mi niña! ¡Pero tienes que contarme los detalles!

La rubia asintió y el carruaje inició el viaje hasta la fiesta. La hada se sentía orgullosa mientras despedía a la muchacha con su pañuelo rosa. Lietty, quien ya había despertado del todo, miro a su compañera con una mueca de desagrado.

\- Nunca vas a dejar de hacerlo, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Vestirte de chica. ¿Tanto te irrita vestir como hombre, Paul?

\- Admítelo ¡me veo mejor que esas estúpidas que me encerraron en ese oscuro sótano! –Hizo un puchero mientras se daba media vuelta.

Ambos seres mágicos volvieron a casa. ¿En qué problema habrá metido su travestido amigo a la pobre chica que apenas y vio?


	2. Hasta las 12

**Advertencia:** UKxFem!USA

Cualquier parecido con La Cenicienta es pura coincidencia (?)

El que falta decidir aun es el 3° capitulo. De que quisieran que fuese? Fluff, Lime o Lemon?

* * *

Iba a disfrutar esas 4 horas al máximo, pero estaba completamente nerviosa. Emily había hecho puños arrugando la tela de su vestido, sus manos sudaban y su cara se contraía en un tic nervioso: todo había dejado de ser un simple deseo para hacerse realidad, y ahora… ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer? Mierda, nunca había llegado tan lejos.

Fueron pocos minutos, menos de una hora, para llegar allí. El soldadito de juguete que le había regalado su tutor, ahora chofer del carruaje, le ayudó a descender y acompañó a la chica a la entrada. Los guardias, al verla, en seguida cruzaron las espadas en la puerta, negándole el paso. Emily entró en pánico, era hora de regresar a casa…

\- ¿Acaso no sabe a quién le están negando el paso?–El soldadito se puso bravo, dio dos pasos por delante de la rubia. Emily tembló. Si el soldadito se soltaba la historia entera, era un hecho que serían tomados por locos y echados a patadas.

\- ¿Su invitación? –Ignoró al acompañante de la rubia, que empezó a ponerse rojo por la respuesta, y se dirigió a la chica.

\- N-no… no la he tr-traido… -río nerviosa. Los guardias la miraron, impacientes. El soldadito abrió la boca intentando apelar pero fue interrumpido por uno de los uniformados.

\- ¿Apellido?

\- J-Jo… Jone-s… -Se puso aún más nerviosa, la respuesta había sido espontánea, producto de la costumbre. Cerró los ojos esperando el final.

Los guardias la miraron de pies a cabeza y mantuvieron firme el bloqueo de la entrada. El guardaespaldas de la rubia no podía permitir ello, tenía que actuar: este era su momento de brillar. Cruzó los brazos y se dirigió a Emily.

\- Srta. Jones, me temo que el Sr. Kirkland quedará devastado al darse cuenta que no podrá acompañarlo esta noche… -miró de reojo a los guardias, quienes reaccionaron al oír el apellido del anfitrión de la fiesta. Sonrió.

\- Tenía tantas ganas de ver a Arthur… -No pilló el juego, sin embargo, la respuesta había sido certera. El soldadito puso una mano en la espalda de la de ojos azules mientras viraban hacia el carruaje. Se puso a contar en un susurro ante la mirada curiosa de la chica.

"1… 2… 3…"

\- Eh… esperen –ambos se giraron- po-pode-mos hacer una excepción s-si es una c-co-nocida del Sr. Kirkland…

-¡¿De verdad?! –El rostro de Emily brilló detrás de la máscara color zafiro que llevaba. Apresuró el paso siendo seguida por su protector.

\- S-Sí. Adelante, por favor… mándele recuerdos nuestros al Sr. Kirkland, por favor.

Emily se acercó al soldadito, susurró un leve "gracias" y le dio un beso en la mejilla, que coloreó el rostro del chico. Salió corriendo hacia la entrada de la residencia y, antes de ingresar, se despidió del soldadito una vez más levantando una mano y agitándola, para luego adentrarse a la fiesta. Podía jurar que vio a quién fue su protector, quiñarle un ojo…

…

Lo malo de las Hadas, y esto lo sabía bien Inglaterra, es que son un poco… "curiosas" – ¡Entrometidas! ¡JODER! ¡MUY ENTROMETIDAS!- aunque esto no fuera hecho con mala fe… dependiendo de quién lo vea, obviamente. Debes tener cuidado con el tipo de información que les das a esas pequeñas bravuconas.

Polly y Lietty iban camino a la mansión enfrascados en una discusión sobre la moral de aparecerse travestido delante de un niño y más, si este niño era el pequeño de Inglaterra… y peor aún si terminabas travistiéndolo a él también. Polly se quedó callada de inmediato, dejando a un Lietty desorientado. Comenzó a oler con fuerza, ubicó la fragancia y se puso a seguir el rastro con el elfo, quién la seguía.

El hada, que estaba escondida tras un muro desde el comienzo de todo lo acontecido, salió despavorida dispuesta a avisar por el medio que sea posible a England. Sus alitas comenzaron a batirse muy rápido y, antes de levantar vuelo, se encontró con el Hada Madrina golpeando su puño contra la palma de su mano repetidas veces, siendo respaldada por su elfo, quien estaba a unos pasos detrás de ella.

Estaba atrapada pero tenía que huir, no se iba a doblegar ante un hado con vestido… por muy regio que se vea el maldito. Hinchó el pecho y se enfrentó.

\- No te vas a salir con la tuya, princeso. El Sr. Inglaterra se enterará de esto.

\- ¿Ah sí, cariño? ¿Tú y cuántas más se lo dirán? –sus puños fueron a sus caderas enfatizando su pose de amenaza.

\- Yo sola puedo, además… una verdadera Hada es más que suficiente contra una imitación. –río picando al orgullo de Polly, quien no se lo pensó dos veces para tirarse sobre ella y jalarse de los cabellos.

\- No, pendeja ¡NO ME VAS A JODER LA OTP! ¡MI OTP SERA CANNON Y NI TU NI NADIE VA A IMPEDIRLO!

Y Lietty se quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer. Se jalaban de los cabellos, se tiraban de los vestidos hasta rasgarlos, se mordían, arañaban y se gruñían sonidos difícilmente atribuidos a un ser humano o a algún ser mágico –ni un pobre troll podía, en serio- y es que el pobre elfo estaba con un dilema ¿era machista pegarle al hada o era más machista no pegarle por ser una dama?... sus pensamientos se disiparon al oír un grito bastante conocido.

\- Lietty ¡las sogas! ¡AHORA!

Y así lo hizo. Polly reía como psicópata mientras amarraba a la chismosa rompe-OTPs, la criatura se movía, forcejeaba y trataba de morder pero no tuvo éxito. Polly, con pesar, se despidió de su fiel pañuelo rosa y se lo metió a la boca de la gritona con la esperanza de callarla. El elfo solo fungía de espectador hasta que la rehén estuvo lista, la cargó en su hombro y, junto a su am , volvieron hacia la mansión.

\- Ahora, cielo… vas a sentir en carne propia lo que es que te encierren en el sótano~

Si bien con un poco de magia puedes sembrar el caos… con unas cuantas amarras puedes controlarlo ¿no?

…

Desde que había ingresado al salón, robó miradas y suspiros que ella ni se había percatado. Decir que varios caballeros se acercaron a pedirle una pieza de baile era poco, mas ella se había encargado de declinar cada oferta de una manera bastante educada. Alfred había aprendido bien de Arthur, era un perfecto caballero –ahora dama- que sabía y dominaba etiquetas y modales… el problema es que era más divertido hacer enojar a Inglaterra y, si tal vez parecía un salvaje sin educación, Arthur no se alejaría de él.

Sólo le quedaban 3 horas y, al parecer, iba a echar a perder otra más. Aceptó invitaciones de baile para poder avanzar a través de la sala y encontrar a su objetivo… ok ya, había destrozado varios pies porque no tenía ni condenada idea de cómo bailar como mujer. Aunque… era preferible sacrificar a unas cuantas víctimas hasta el momento en que se encontrara con el europeo.

Otra pisada justo en el juanete. Emily puso su sonrisa más adorable con tal de no ser regañada por su pareja de turno, recibió un leve "está bien" y una sonrisa a juego y el baile continuó. Lo chistoso es que, a pesar de esto y la reputación de machaca-pies, Emily era a quién los hombres se apresuraban a sacar a bailar, convirtiéndose en el blanco de odio e intentos de homicidio de las mujeres en el salón. Y ella, por supuesto… no sabía de los atentados que se armaban en su contra.

Quedaban dos horas y comenzó a desesperarse. Acabó la melodía del vals y, al levantar el rostro hacia el estrado principal, lo vio. Sus mejillas ardieron en el rojo más intenso que se pudo imaginar. No importó nada más en el mundo, solo él… ni siquiera los desgraciados que se conglomeraban alrededor del inglés.

Arthur llevaba un uniforme blanco, el más blanco que alguna vez Alfred haya visto… las insignias que colgaban de las solapas de las chaquetas, los gemelos en los puños, la banda celeste que traía, las botas negras y la capa que colgaba de sus hombros… todo perfectamente prolijo –típico de él- cayendo a juego con su cabello rubio rebelde y esos ojos verde esmeralda que se habían vuelto las joyas más valiosas para el americano. Y, como ya era costumbre de la ojiazul, eligió ignorar la atmósfera y hacer de lado al pobre tipo quién le agradecía por el baile y trataba de hacerle conversación. Salió corriendo hacia el británico sin mirar atrás.

Su mente no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea acercarse al de ojos verdes. Con ambas manos, levantó un poco las faldas del molesto vestido de fiesta mientras iba atravesando la multitud como podía, su respiración empezaba a agitarse pero no iba a rendirse ante esto. Ya sólo faltaban unos cuantos metros para acercársele cuando sus planes se vinieron al piso, literalmente.

Se había ganado enemigas esa noche, sin duda… y vieron el momento perfecto para vengarse. Bastó con que una mujer estirara la pierna en el momento correcto, haciendo tropezar a la rubia quien, debido a la velocidad con la que iba, salió disparada hasta los pies de Inglaterra, con las faldas del vestido cayendo sobre su frente. Emily tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y, cuando levantó el rostro siendo observada por los ojos verdes que amaba, rogó porque su muerte fuera instantánea e inminente.

Arthur despedía al gobernador y a su séquito después de haber discutido algunos asuntos políticos y, como anfitrión, decidió ver cómo iba la celebración. Se dirigía para el centro del salón cuando una muchacha con vestido celeste cayó a sus pies, su vestido se había volteado revelando a los espectadores la ropa interior de la joven. Se acercó a ella rápidamente, arrodillándose a su nivel.

\- My Lady, ¿se encuentra bien?

La joven levantó el rostro y el británico se topó con unos azules muy conocidos para él. La chica volvió a esconder la cara llena de lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar mientras las risas estallaron en el salón. Arthur se encolerizo y no tardó en ponerse de pie, caminó hasta ponerse delante de la rubia escondiéndola de la vista de los curiosos.

\- Damas, caballeros, aquí no hay nada que ver. Por favor, disfruten de la fiesta… pero no a expensas de otras personas que no sean ustedes.

Una vez que las risas y murmullos cesaron y la gente volvió a concentrarse en sus asuntos, Arthur acomodó el vestido de la joven y volvió a acercarse a la chica. Le ayudó a sentarse, se quitó la capa y la coloco sobre los hombros de la rubia, quién seguía resistiéndose a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Podemos ir hacia el balcón, si gusta.

Arthur extendió la mano hacia la rubia. Emily se lo pensó muchas veces, pero terminó aceptando la oferta. Se puso de pie con la ayuda del de ojos verdes y lo siguió. Inglaterra tomaba su mano haciendo que la pobre chica se vuelva un manojo de nervios sin contar que no dejaba de mirar el piso, se sentía incapaz de verlo a la cara.

\- No he visto nada, si es lo que le preocupa.

Y vaya que sí lo había hecho pero no pensaba decir nada. Los caballeros no tienen memoria… bueno, al menos Emily se lo creyó, es un buen comienzo. Ya en el balcón, ambos estaban frente a frente, la americana levantó la mirada y la mano de Arthur se deslizó hacía su rostro, acomodando su máscara. El rostro de la ojiazul estaba completamente rojo pero fue algo que Arthur ignoró, conocía ya el efecto que tenía en las mujeres aunque… de alguna forma sentía haber conocido antes a la chica que tenía en frente.

\- E… Emi… Emily –tartamudeaba, pero ya no soportaba el formalismo con el que Arthur se dirigía a ella.

\- ¿Perdone?

\- Mi nombre es Emily. No es necesaria tanta formalidad conmigo, por favor–rió nerviosa mientras volteaba el rostro. Se mordía la lengua por explicarle las cosas a Arthur, pero estaba bien asi… por el momento.

\- Entiendo… Emily. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

\- S-sí… -comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Arthur la miraba curioso.

Tenía lo que había buscado… y sus malditos nervios lo estaban echando a perder. ¿Por qué nada podía salir perfecto? ¿POR QUÉ? Encima que paso la vergüenza de su vida… de hecho, no hubiera sido tan embarazoso si aún siguiera siendo Alfred. Tomó aire, él podía, en serio podía. Abrió la boca para hablar y un gruñido proveniente de su estómago resonó lo suficientemente fuerte para que Arthur lo escuchase, aun teniendo los oídos tapados. Ahora si se quería morir de verdad.

\- ¿Deseas… algo de comer?

"No jodas. Dios ¿Qué diablos te hice? ¿QUÉ?". Se repetía una y otra vez mientras mentalmente golpeaba su cabeza contra una pared. El británico esperaba una respuesta pero ella parecía haberse congelado. Carraspeó la garganta.

\- Podemos ir por algo de comer si es lo que deseas, Emily.

Afirmó con la cabeza y comenzaron el trayecto hacia el comedor, donde estaban dispuesto unos aperitivos para los invitados. A Emily se le hizo agua la boca al ver tantos postres en un solo lugar, había sido una completa mala idea no haber comido nada desde la hora del té pero no había marcha atrás. Tomó un plato, al principio delicadamente, tomando uno a uno… pero con el hambre que traía, era imposible mantener el ritmo. Fueron necesarios unos minutos para que la pequeña losa contuviera a toda una torre de postres que, armada con una cuchara, Emily devoró en un santiamén… y repitió el proceso, desde luego, armando otra montaña más.

La chica era rara, definitivamente lo era. Arthur la miraba estupefacto y no podía dejar de compararla con Alfred… el mismo apetito, la misma efusividad con la comida, en especial con los dulces. La forma en como sonreía y los ojos azules que tenía… conocía perfectamente los azules cielo de su colonia, y los de ella eran idénticos. Suspiró. Solo eran tontas ideas suyas… tenía un problema con Alfred, lo sabía. Tenía que superarlo.

\- ¡Estoy satisfecho! –Emily había terminado, desapareciendo casi media mesa. Arthur parpadeó al terminar de oir la frase. Alfred se dio cuenta y se tapó la boca, tenía que pensar algo rápido.- Eh… satisfecha, lo siento. Mi madre siempre dice que parezco un niño por mi comportamiento –rió nerviosa- A veces llego a creérmelo por completo.

\- Descuida, entiendo. Entonces, Miss, ¿le gustaría acompañarme a dar un paseo?

\- No –El británico se desconcertó. ¿Lo estaba rechazando? Le dolió en el orgullo. – A menos que empieces a llamarme por mi nombre y no con formalismos. –Hizo un puchero mientras ponía las manos en las caderas.

\- E-está bien. Entonces, ven conmigo, por favor, Emily. –El inglés acomodó su brazo y la rubia se acomodó a él.

Ambos pasearon por los corredores, pasillos y los distintos salones. Arthur le contaba sobre la edificación, los años que tenía, el estilo en el que estaba inspirado y las obras de arte que allí residían. Emily sonreía mientras su corazón latía a todo dar aunque odiaba tener la necesidad de fingir ser otra persona solo para que Arthur pudiera verlo así…. Quedaba una hora.

Se dirigieron al jardín. Emily veía el amor con el que el inglés veía a las rosas, en especial a la Rosa Tudor… deseaba tanto que el tiempo no corriese, congelarlo y vivir esta ultima hora eternamente. Ambos habían hablado durante todo el trayecto: él, sobre sus pasiones, su amada Reina y su país… ella, sobre unos inexistentes madre, padre y hermanos pero su forma de ser, aficiones y sueños habían saltado espontáneamente, encandilando al país europeo por completo.

Solo media hora más. Habían llegado a la glorieta del jardín, alejados de los asistentes y la fiesta por completo… pero alcanzados por la suave melodía del vals que recién iniciaba. Arthur se inclinó tomando por sorpresa a la rubia.

\- ¿Me concederías este baile, Emily?

Y ella aceptó, Arthur tomó su cintura y su mano derecha y empezaron con el vals. Ella se dejó llevar por el hombre que amaba y él, se perdía en los ojos azules que adoraba incondicionalmente… mil y un cosas revoloteaban en la cabeza del británico pero las mando a callar. Eran personas diferentes pero muy parecidas a la vez… lo que sentía por Alfred no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, ni siquiera un futuro al cual aspirar; pero tal vez, con Emily… si, era una humana pero, maldita sea, al menos, una alegría ilusoria con fecha de expiración era mejor que nada…

La americana tenía sentimientos encontrados. Quería que Arthur la alejara, que le dijera que su corazón tenía dueño, que no podía mirarla –refiriéndose a América Británica-… pero no soportaría soltarlo ahora. Había cumplido sueños que, como Alfred, habrían sido imposibles de cumplir. El reloj de arena que corría en su mente sólo le recordaba que pronto despertaría a su cruel realidad, las lágrimas querían aflorar pero no mancharía este recuerdo con el llanto… ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto un llorón?

La melodía cesó pero el agarre no se rompió. Arthur miraba directamente a los ojos de Emily, deslizó sus manos y quitó la máscara zafiro que cubría el rostro de la mujer que estaba empezando a robarse un corazón que ya tenía dueño… sus manos fueron hacia las mejillas de la rubia, dudando de lo que iba a hacer. Ambos quedaron sin habla, con la respiración acelerada y un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Emily estaba paralizada ¿por qué tenía que faltar solo 15 minutos? No pasó mucho tiempo para sentir los labios del mayor sobre los suyos, fundiéndose en un beso inocente, tierno, lleno de dudas… pero con fervor. Emily colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se puso de puntillas haciéndole saber al británico que era correspondido. Se separaron y la rubia pudo poner sus pensamientos en orden y darse cuenta de la realidad: tenía que irse.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, hizo a un lado a Arthur y tomó las faldas de su vestido para empezar a correr mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. No era justo, nunca nada había sido justo para él… sí, había conseguido el amor de Inglaterra 2 veces, pero nunca de la forma que el de verdad quería. Soltaba la falda para secar sus lágrimas con su antebrazo, sólo para volver a tomarla y seguir con la huida. Le dolía oír los gritos de Arthur llamándola por su nombre y pidiendo que regresara pero, por más que quisiese, no podía hacerlo.

El soldadito la vió corriendo a lo lejos, veía el corazón destrozado que traía su protegida reflejado en el llanto y las muecas de dolor. Abrió la puerta del carruaje y la ayudó a subir lo más rápido que pudo antes de que England, su creador, pudiera llegar a la puerta de la mansión. Subió a la parte frontal del carro y, de una maniobra rápida, hizo que los caballos iniciaran una carrera desenfrenada por volver a casa. Polly, antes de que partieran a la fiesta, le había dado unos polvos mágicos para un posible caso de emergencia y, una vez fuera del campo visual de cualquiera en esa mansión, los usó para que los caballos pudieran volar y llegar a casa hasta antes de que la magia acabara… solo quedaban minutos para las 12.

El corazón del soldadito se estrujaba al oir el llanto desconsolado de Emily, ya había dejado la ruta trazada por lo que buscó la forma de entrar a donde se encontraba la rubia. La abrazó mientras ella se maldecía a sí misma, gritaba y lloraba por el dolor que sentía en su corazón y su amor no correspondido. Arthur quería a Alfred como a un hermano y se había enamorado de Emily por ser una mujer… sus sentimientos nunca serían correspondidos y, si quería permanecer a su lado, cargaría con la maldición de padecer por el resto de sus días obligándose a verlo como un hermano mayor.

…

Arthur había llegado demasiado tarde, había visto subirse a Emily a la carroza y, una vez fuera de la residencia, no logró ver hacia donde se dirigía. Frustrado, regresó a la mansión cabizbajo y pensando que había sido un idiota ¿quién, si no él, había sido el responsable de la huida de la chica? Había forzado demasiado las cosas… Siguiendo de regreso el camino que había recorrido la joven, encontró un pedazo de tela azul con algo brillante en el extremo. Con cuidado, la levantó y la examino… era la estrella que la muchacha traía como adorno en la cadera. Lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sonrió para sí. Ahora tenía la esperanza de que, gracias a la ayuda del dije, pudiese encontrarla otra vez.


	3. Siempre fuiste tú

Holaa! Lamento tanto haberme demorado en la actualización de este fic pero... bueno, la Universidad me quita tiempo para todo. A cambio les traigo Lemon, papus, LEMON!

 **Advertencias:**

\- UKxShota!USA -de esto trata el fic sustancialmente-

\- Lemon/Hard/Setso/cosas rikholinas...

Si pudiera empapelar o poner un rótulo lo haría. UKUS shota y hard.

\- Para los que les gusto el UKxFem!USA... revisen el final, espero que les guste!

Y...

Ginney: Créeme, lo intente pero.. no sé. La idea del trío me agraba bastante 7u7 el punto es que... Emily y Alfred son la misma persona y no encontraba la forma en que pase! Así que acomodé un poco el final. Sólo puedo decir que... ambos son unos loquishos 7u7 Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! y por supuesto, por leer :'D

Johana: Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que el cap no te defraude!

Sin más, el capítulo. Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer, de verdad!

* * *

El carruaje casi tocaba el suelo y Emily saltó de la carroza seguida del soldadito, en el preciso instante en el que las 12 habían llegado. El coche había vuelto a ser una simple pelota, los caballos habían vuelto a ser los juguetes de madera y, el soldadito de madera que cayó en los brazos del rubio traía ahora una lágrima pintada en el rostro. Y es que Emily había desaparecido junto a la magia que le había dado la oportunidad de vivir un sueño que nunca más alcanzaría, dejando a un Alfred destrozado y lidiando con sentimientos que nunca antes había pensado sentir.

Aun con el vestido, se las ingenió para subir hasta el balcón de su habitación. Era una suerte que Polly no haya estado allí lista para realizarle cuanta pregunta se le cruzara en la cabeza, estaba agradecido por ello. Entro a través de la ventana, tiró el vestido a un lado, se colocó el pijama y se lanzó a la cama. Se cubrió con las cobijas liberando el llanto que había guardado hasta entonces, abrazo al pequeño soldadito con todas sus fuerzas mientras las lágrimas salían a borbotones.

Nunca debió haber ido a esa maldita fiesta.

...

No había sido lo mismo desde que Emily se había ido. Las conversaciones se habían dado con respuestas automáticas y los bailes eran solo un juego de pasos que su cuerpo realizaba por si mismo debido a la experiencia adquirida con los años... físicamente estaba en el salón pero su mente volaba hacia cualquier sea el lugar donde se haya ido la rubia.

Era descortés, lo sabía... grosero era poco pero sabía muy bien cómo disimularlo, era el Imperio Británico después de todo. Un guiño, una sonrisa, un quiebre profundo en la voz y hasta un certero apretón de las manos o la cintura a sus compañeras de baile era más que suficiente para volverlas locas, emocionarlas y guardar las apariencias mientras ellas se perdían en la ilusión de tener su interés.

Había tomado el broche que la rubia había perdido durante su huida y preguntó a cuanta persona se había cruzado en el salón, recibiendo sólo respuestas vacías.

"¿La chiquilla rubia, no? Ah, si... pero no la he vuelto a ver desde hace un par de horas"

"¿La que hizo el ridículo? Oh... lo, lo siento... bueno... no, sólo se lo que paso con ella en el salón"

"¿Amelia? ah, Emily... esa, la verdad es que no la había visto antes"

"¿No sería mejor si averiguara su apellido primero?"

Y se dio cuenta que no sabía más que su nombre, apariencia física y los pocos detalles que había dado de su familia. Tuvo una idea.

La celebración estaba casi por acabar, era la última pieza de baile y se la había pedido a la hija de una de las familias más adineradas en el Nuevo Mundo. Prefirió prestar atención a otras cosas menos a la mujer a quién tenía en frente.

\- Dios, pon a una niña en plena sala de baile y verás como los lobos se ponen la piel de cordero para cazarla. -Una mujer mayor bailaba con su esposo, de igual edad.

\- Querida, no deberías ser tan dura. -reía mientras daba un giro con su compañera de baile.

\- ¿Qué no? For God's sake, Hans! ¿acaso no viste como se peleaban por quién robaría la virtud de la niña?

\- Cielo, estás exagerando...

\- Y si hubieras ido detrás de la chiquilla... no la hubieras contado esta noche. -encajó perfectamente uno de sus tacones en el zapato del hombre con el que danzaba.

\- Ya, ya, entendí. -Tomó su cintura y acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos- Sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti, Marie.

\- Eso suena mejor -sonrió mientras colocaba su mentón en el hombro de su compañero- Pero que mal criada estaba esa... ¿Emily, no? Ninguna señorita debería tener ese comportamiento...

Arthur oyó y, ante la mención del nombre, soltó la mano de la chica con quién compartía la pieza y fue directo hacia la mujer, tomando desprevenidos a la pareja.

\- Señora, ¿sabe lo mal que se ve hablando a espaldas de alguien? -Ambos se giraron mientras el rostro de la mujer se ponía rojo escarlata.

\- ¿Y usted no sabe que es peor meter sus narices en donde no le importa? -Sus manos fueron a su cintura mientras su marido no creía lo que su mujer había empezado a hacer. El rostro de Arthur empezó a contraerse en una mueca de ira.

\- L-lord K-Kirkland le... le ruego disculpe la... la mala conducta de mi esposa -Se colocó delante de la mujer mientras evitaba ver al británico a los ojos.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! Hans ¡eres un jodido cobarde! -golpeó la espalda del hombre con sus puños.

\- Cariño ¿no crees que sería mejor ir a casa? -El conde quería que la tierra se lo tragase... pero primero a su mujer. Ella y su maldita boca...

La mujer fue sacada a empellones por su marido, quien solo se limitaba a ignorar a quien estaba a sus espaldas. La condesa se hartó, tomó sus vestidos y fue en dirección ante la puerta, no iba a aceptar que le faltaran el respeto de esa forma; el hombre, tratando de imitar la conducta de su esposa, emprendió rumbo hacia la salida hasta que cierto tirón del cuello de su traje lo retuvo. Trago saliva.

\- Haremos de cuenta que eso nunca pasó, Conde de Portland. ¿Encontró lo que le pedí? -Arthur hablaba casi en un susurro. Era su hombre de confianza, o al menos, lo era de Guillermo.

\- Si, Lord Kirkland -El rostro de Arthur se relajó y soltó al pobre hombre- Pero...

\- 30 minutos, en el despacho. - El inglés salió dejando al hombre con la palabra en la boca. Tenía que despedir a los invitados y terminar con la velada

El Conde estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Caminaba de aquí para allá... ya habían pasado 27 minutos esperando en la oficina y sabía que en cualquier momento, entraría Kirkland por esa puerta y probablemente se desquitara por lo que tenía que decirle. 29 minutos... La puerta se abrió.

Arthur se adentró al despacho, se sentó en la silla del escritorio e invitó al Conde a tomar asiento. Se inclinó y recostó sus codos sobre la mesa, entrelazó los dedos y miró directamente al hombre que no dejaba de temblar.

\- ¿Y bien? -soltó sin más, causando un salto al humano, quién comenzó a sudar.

\- Verá... eh... -comenzó a apretar los puños sobre sus rodillas. Conocía la fiereza de Arthur Kirkland y lo despiadado que podía ser con sus enemigos y contra quién no lo obedeciera, quería librarse de esta.- Nadie conoce a la muchaha, Lord Kirkland.

Arthur no se inmutó pero era claro que las noticias no eran de su agrado, su mirada acusadora se lo recordaba al Conde. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el respaldar del pobre hombre, que estaba al borde del colapso nervioso.

\- Sabe que esa respuesta no es suficiente, Lord Hans...

\- Su apellido -lo dijo casi en un grito- pude averiguar su apellido. -Arthur guardó silencio instando a que continúe- S-se apellidaba... Jones... Ese fue el nombre con el que se presentó ante los guardias. Sólo una escolta, solo un carruaje, entró sin acompañantes -cerró los ojos temiendo lo peor- Es lo único que pude averiguar de la muchacha que me encargó -colocó el broche de estrella sobre la mesa y rápidamente volvió a la posición donde se encontraba.

\- Largo -El hombre abrió los ojos ¿había oído bien?- Su trabajo terminó, Hans. Puede retirarse. -El holandés se puso de pie tropezando, tanteando el terreno- ¿No oyó, Conde de Portland? ¡LARGO! -Dicho esto, el hombre salió apresurado de la habitación. Se había librado de esta.

Arthur esperó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse para librar la frustración que sentía. ¿Cómo era posible no hallarla? Todos en ese salón la habían visto, no era una simple ilusión... además, las hadas no jugarían con él de esa forma ¿no es cierto? Estaba seguro de que no conocían su problema con Alfred... La rabia y la frustración se apoderó de él y tiró la silla donde hasta hace poco estaba sentando el informante, y la aventó. Los objetos y documentos del escritorio fueron barridos por su brazo para terminar en el piso mientras su impecable mesa de trabajo compartía el mismo final que la silla destrozada.

Pocos minutos bastaron para acabar con el pulcro orden de la habitación y terminar con el blanco inocuo del uniforme que traía el británico. Arthur yacía en el piso, reflexionando sobre la barbaridad que había causado mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas ¿hasta que punto le habían afectado sus sentimientos impuros hacia Alfred? ¿Que mierda le estaba sucediendo?... en que diablos se estaba convirtiendo para querer arrastrar a una chica a la que, gracias a Dios, no había logrado alcanzar.

Se puso de pie tratando de arreglar su maltrecho uniforme. América Británica estaría durmiendo ahora en la mansión y él necesitaba ahogar sus penas en un viejo amigo que siempre lo acompañaba en altamar... Salió raudamente de la casa, nadie había mencionado nada acerca de los ruidos provenientes de su despacho o de su extraña apariencia... algo menos con lo que lidiar. La carroza vino tan pronto el salió de la propiedad y partió rumbo a la mansión que compartía con el americano mientras se encontraba en el Nuevo Mundo. Suspiró, se recostó en el asiento mientras miraba los finos arreglos del techo de la carroza. No podía dejar que los impulsos nublaran su juicio, no dejaría que lo consumieran. El ya tenía un lugar separado en el infierno pero no podía arrastrar a Alfred con él.

Entró dando tumbos por la puerta. Se había lastimado las manos en el bendito circo que había montado y su cuerpo compartía el mismo resultado. Derribó una que otra vasija que había traído como botín de sus expediciones en el mar, un par de cuadros cayeron al golpearse contra las paredes y había pateado más cosas de las que habría querido golpear.

"Eres el maestro del sigilo, Kirkland. Well done."

Tampoco es que la ausencia de luz ayudará a evitar los obstáculos que se atravesaban delante suyo. Depues de la odisea, llegó dando tumbos a la oficina que tenía en casa, se acercó hacia los muebles de madera que guardaban una gran cantidad de libros que sacó con rapidez, metió la mano hacia el dispositivo interno labrado en la madera y sacó una botella de Ron, como las que llevaba en sus viajes marítimos.

Encendió uno de los candelabros y, con pesadez, se dirigió hasta la silla donde se dejó caer con un quejido sonoro. Abrió como pudo la botella con sus manos magulladas, sacó el broche en forma de estrella perteneciente a la rubia y lo tiró sobre la mesa. Agarró con fuerza el ron mientras observaba el curioso dije.

\- ¡A tu salud, Alfred! O Emily... al final resulta la misma mierda para mí. -el pico de la botella rozó sus labios pero sus manos no aguantaron, aflojando el agarre y vertiendo el contenido sobre su ropa.- Maldita sea.

La botella rodó por su cuerpo hasta caer el en piso. Arthur se puso a gatas en el suelo a intentar recogerla pero, para su suerte, el objeto se había deslizado hasta la puerta. ¿Había hecho enojar a alguien que usaba magia, tal vez? Tanta mala suerte no podía tener una explicación lógica. ¿Acaso ya le tocaba pagar el intercambio equitativo por realizar magia negra a sus enemigos? El británico refunfuñó hasta atrapar la botella que había parado por alguna razón, sonrió para sus adentros. Ya teniéndola en la mano, ahora que se fijaba mejor, el recipiente que hace poco contenía ron había sido detenido por unos pies blancos, levantó la mirada y se topó con unos ojos azules inquisidores que lo miraban fijamente.

Puta mierda.

No había podido dormir por más que lo intentó, sus párpados pesaban pero no había sido suficiente para conciliar el sueño. Intentó cambiar de posición, girar la almohada, destaparse y volver a arroparse pero nada había servido... nada podía arrancarle el sentimiento del pecho y tener algo de tranquilidad para dormir. Harto, se sentó al borde de la cama, tal vez un vaso de agua podría calmarlo... Se puso de pie y, antes de cruzar la puerta, unos sonidos estrepitosos provenientes de la primera planta hicieron que se quedara inmóvil. Inglaterra le había contado muchas historias de terror como para saber qué era y cómo terminaría si decidía bajar. Se avalanzó a la puerta, la cerró con llave y se lanzó a la cama tapándose con las cobijas hasta la cabeza. Al menos, eso lo había distraído del todo ahora.

Los ruidos cada vez eran más fuertes y seguidos, el americano temblaba sin saber que hacer. ¿Y si era un fantasma que venía a por él? ¿o un ladrón? No le importaba quedarse con la duda, no quería bajar. El sonido de la cerámica al romperse y el crujir de la madera al quebrarse o golpearse... oyó como destrababan el cerrojo de la única habitación con llave de la casa: el despacho de Arthur. Alfred simplemente no podía permitir eso, tomó valor, cerró los ojos pensando en sus últimas palabras y saltó de la cama, destrabó la puerta de su habitación y fue corriendo escaleras abajo

El salón era un desastre y veía que se formaba una ruta de objetos rotos que conducía hacia el despacho, donde se veía la iluminación tenue, producto de una vela. Avanzo lentamente, cuidando de no lastimarse los pies descalzos con las piezas afiladas del piso mientras examinaba el lugar. Temblaba, tenía miedo pero... eran las cosas que Arthur guardaba celosamente, hasta de él y si eran tan valiosas para el inglés, entonces debía protegerlas.

Estaba a unos pies de la puerta cuando oyó la voz de Arthur susurrando algo que no entendió y el sonido de algo rodando por el piso. Alfred apresuró el paso ingresando a la habitación, sintiendo un objeto frío golpeando sus pies y viendo a su tutor a gatas detrás del objeto. No daba fe a lo que veía pero las cosas tenían sentido, el olor a ron era fuerte y, al ver los ojos rojos del británico cuando levantó la cabeza a verlo, ya sabía lo que pasaba: estaba borracho.

Arthur se puso de pie rápidamente, parpadeando varias veces y luego pasando su antebrazo sobre sus ojos. No había bebido nada, estaba seguro... a menos que...

Alfred lo miraba con cólera, se había preocupado por él y mira que faltar el respeto a la casa viniendo en esas condiciones...

Avanzó haciendo retroceder al británico que aún seguía incrédulo hasta que un brillo llamó su atención. Sobre la mesa estaba su preciado broche de estrella, complemento de su traje de cowboy ¿Cómo se le pudo haber perdido?

Fue corriendo en dirección al escritorio, tomó la estrella entre sus manos y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se le olvidó el rencor e, inocentemente, se dirigió hasta Arthur enseñándole la pieza entre sus manos.

\- ¡Había olvidado donde lo dejé! ¿Dónde lo encontraste, Inglaterra? ¡Gracias! -y lo abrazo. El cerebro de Arthur no podía procesarlo.. Quitó con rapidez el broche de las manos de su colonia.

\- ¡Esto no te pertenece, Alfred! -cerró el puño con la pieza dentro.

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Tú me lo regalaste!

El británico examinó el objeto metálico, revisó los bordes y se detuvo en el grabado de la pieza... un grabado que era un secreto entre ellos. ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes? Levantó el rostro mirando al del americano frente a él, las cosas no cuadraban. Necesitaba respuestas.

Los papeles se invirtieron, Arthur arrinconó a Alfred contra la pared colocando un brazo en el muro mientras que con la mano libre tomaba su barbilla, haciendo que los azules cielo chocaran contra los verde esmeralda. América británica nunca había visto esa mirada de cerca, nunca antes Inglaterra lo había mirado de esa forma.

\- ¿Dónde lo perdiste? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que alguien lo tomara? -arrastraba las palabras sin romper el contacto visual con su colonia.

\- ¡Yo no se lo presté a nadie! -Era sincero, no recordaba haberlo cedido alguien, era su tesoro... oh, rayos... el vestido... Alfred comenzó a temblar, su valentía se había ido al suelo.

\- Entonces ¿Cómo es que esto lo perdió otra persona? -Acortó la distancia entre sus rostros.

Alfred dudó en seguir, cerró los ojos y tomo aire. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la del europeo.

\- Amas las rosas tudor porque representan la Casa de la Reina que tanto idolatras, te sientes orgulloso de tu nación y sufres estando alejado de ella... amas los libros porque te sumergen en un mundo distinto al que vives y te hacen olvidar la realidad que a veces te cuesta afrontar -Arthur se quedó inmóvil oyendo al americano. Alfred continuo- El edificio donde se celebró la fiesta es tu segunda estructura favorita en el Nuevo Mundo, y cada pintura y escultura que reposa allí es producto de tus viajes... eres tú quien se asegura del cuidado estricto de aquel jardín, donde están tus flores favoritas...

Arthur no daba crédito a lo que oía, esas cosas sólo se las había dicho a Emily...

Cerca, demasiado cerca. Alfred sentía las hormonas revueltas por la proximidad con el inglés mientras la adrenalina corría por sus venas producto de la situación a la que se enfrentaba. La confusión reinaba en el rostro del británico y, dado el estado de embriaguez en el que Alfred suponía que se encontraba Arthur, él no lo recordaría cuando despertara. Ya había sucedido un par de veces cuando llevó al mayor hasta su habitación y éste no recordó nada al día siguiente, así que llevó sus manos hasta el cuello del uniforme y lo atrajo hacía él, rompiendo la distancia y fundiendo sus labios en un beso.

Arthur estaba inmóvil, no comprendía lo que sucedía. Los labios tímidos del menor acariciaban los suyos con premura y timidez... el americano temblaba y, al no tener una respuesta del inglés, se separó de él rápidamente y miró hacia el piso. Los segundos se hicieron eternos, ninguno de los dos se movió. El corazón de Alfred latía a mil por hora y la sensación de su primer beso con el hombre que amaba era demasiado fuerte como para no volver a intentar repetirlo. Esta vez, con algo más de seguridad, Alfred tomó las mejillas del británico con la palma de las manos y acercó su rostro a él juntando sus labios tratando de transmitir sus sentimientos en ese beso.

Su sorpresa fue enorme al sentir los brazos de su tutor sujetar con fuerza su cintura atrayéndolo más a él. Arthur pudo haber puesto fin a la situación durante la primera intromisión pero su reacción se lo impidió, en este segundo asalto... las cosas habían sido demasiado para él. Perdió la batalla interna que llevaba años luchando y se dejó arrastrar por la pasión que hervía en su sangre

Una mano se posicionó en la espalda del menor mientras otra subió hasta la nunca del americano profundizando aún más el beso en el que ambos estaban inmersos. El británico correspondía de forma más pasional, haciendo caer a Alfred en un mar de sensaciones desconocidas. Los expertos labios fueron separando lentamente los del menor de los angloparlantes solicitando permiso para continuar y, al no ver resistencia alguna, reclamó territorio americano como suyo.

Alfred sentía sus piernas temblar, su rostro ardía pero no pensaba alejarse. Sentía la lengua de Arthur recorrer su cavidad bucal robándole el poco aire que retenía... intentó responder de igual forma pero era una batalla perdida, el británico le llevaba años luz en experiencia. Sus brazos subieron y rodearon el cuello del de ojos verdes, cediendo por completo a lo que el mayor hiciera con él. Arthur aprovechó la posición y, con una maniobra, se encargó de alzar a Alfred, quién aprovecho en rodear la cintura del mayor con sus piernas, y lo recargó en el muro hasta que sus rostros quedaran al mismo nivel. El aire se había acabado, separaron sus rostros y se miraron... las palabras no fueron necesarias para expresar lo que sentían.

\- Siempre fuiste tú... -Un hilillo cristalino unía las bocas de los rubios. El de ojos azules asintió tímidamente robando una sonrisa en el británico.

Arthur esta vez fue quién tomó la iniciativa y besó con ferocidad los labios del menor, arrancando suspiros y jadeos en el americano.

Las manos del chico del mechón empezaron a moverse, explorando el cuerpo del mayor mientras el inglés permitía el paso de los cálidos toques que su pareja le brindaba. Alfred fue desabrochando la chaqueta del británico, botón por botón hasta liberarla por completo con un desliz del mayor. El movimiento era intenso, el libido empezó a envolverlos por completo, despertando ciertas zonas debido al roce constante... El cuerpo de Alfred se iba deslizando por lo que el europeo tomó al americano desde sus glúteos para sostenerlo, causando un estremecimiento en los ojos azules. Arthur sonrió.

El británico se unió a los tocamientos. Una de sus manos se libero tocando delicadamente el rostro de su colonia para luego deslizarse por su cuello, su pecho y sus brazos mientras la otra daba masajes en la zona baja del americano. Arthur no desaprovechó la oportunidad de tener al menor a su disposición y continúo con la fricción de sus entrepiernas, haciendo presión con su cuerpo manteniendo a Alfred en aquella posición contra la pared.

Alfred sentía que alcanzaba el cielo pero sabía que estaba mal, que nunca sería aceptado por los demás y probablemente, si Arthur algún día se enteraba, lo despreciaría. Se estaba aprovechando de la situación... mas disfrutaba y no se arrepentía de lo que estaba sucediendo. Su vista se nublaba por el placer que sentía, unas pequeñas lagrimas producto de la excitación se asomaban y su cuerpo empezaba a quemar... No era suficiente.

\- Más... más... England, por favor... más... -su voz era una súplica, un ruego que el británico no podía ignorar.

Arthur ardía, la ropa empezaba a sobrar. Si por él fuera, haría suyo a Alfred sobre ese escritorio y lo haría gritar su nombre hasta que perdiera el juicio. Tenía que controlarse, estaba seguro de que sería la primera vez de la colonia... respiró hondo, tenía que hacer las cosas lentamente. América era especial para él.

\- Sujétate fuerte, Al. -susurró en el oído del americano.

Y así lo hizo, Alfred enredó sus brazos en el cuello del británico y reafirmó el agarre de sus piernas a la cintura del mayor mientras éste apagaba el candelabro y emprendía rumbo hacia el salón. El americano se aferraba a él reposando su cabeza en el hombro del europeo, completamente sonrojado y extasiado por lo que estaba sucediendo. Arthur caminó con cuidado por la falta de luz y los objetos en el suelo... si, su cuerpo seguía maltrecho pero la adrenalina del momento se encargaba de sostenerlo. Atravesó el pasadizo y el salón, avanzó hacia la escalera y, con suma precaución, subió grada por grada hasta llegar al segundo piso.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Alfred y lo depositó en la cama. Fue hacia el velador, sacó la vela que allí se guardaba y la encendió iluminando parcialmente el cuarto, la colocó sobre la mesita y volvió a colocarse sobre el de ojos azules, perdiéndose en los rasgos de éste.

\- Arthur... ¡apágala! -América británica llevó sus manos hacia el rostro, evitando que el mayor lo viera.

\- ¿Por qué? -Inglaterra se aguantó la leve risa que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios.

\- Porque... porque... -su voz era apenas un susurro- no... me da vergüenza... -Las manos del europeo alejaron las del americano, causando que el rubor del menor aumentara. Arthur besó su mejilla.

\- América, quiero verte. Además... para lo que haremos no deberías sentir vergüenza... -besó sus labios de nuevo, acallando cualquier argumento en contra del menor. Alfred volvió a sumergirse en el deseo que Arthur despertaba en él.

Aflojó la parte superior del pijama para quitarlo rápidamente y continuar con el beso. El europeo volvió a su trabajo y ahora, con mayor libertad, pudo explorar cada centímetro del territorio de su colonia; la experiencia le había dado el conocimiento del punto exacto donde debía tocar y así lo hizo, estimulando por completo el cuerpo del menor. Suspiros y gemidos quedaron acallados entre los labios de ambos... Arthur deslizó la mano hacia la entrepierna del americano y la masajeó lentamente, robando jadeos del menor.

Alfred, en respuesta, comenzaba a mover sus caderas. El británico deslizó los pantalones de la colonia, se separó del rostro del americano y fue descendiendo dejando suaves besos en la blanca piel de su amante. Primero el cuello, el pecho, lamió sus pezones mientras miraba las reacciones en el rostro del de ojos azules; descendió por su abdomen hasta llegar al pubis del menor. Llevó una de sus manos y comenzó a masturbar lentamente a Alfred quien en vano mordía sus labios tratando de acallar los gemidos que emitía, Arthur aceleró los movimientos y Alfred ya no pudo controlarse más. Gemidos y jadeos provenientes del portador de Nantucket resonaron en la habitación, para gusto del mayor.

La fricción había acabado y sintió un aliento cálido en su zona, Alfred se asustó y miró hacia abajo. El rostro de Arthur estaba cerca de "esa" zona... los colores se le subieron al rostro y comenzó a escabullirse de allí. El británico sujetó sus caderas.

\- ¡¿Qu-qué haces?!... ¡Arthur! -Estaba nervioso... Arthur no iba a hacer lo que creía que haría...¡¿verdad?!

El inglés no dijo nada, liberó una mano y sostuvo la base del pene de Alfred, acercó sus labios al miembro erecto y suspiró, ocasionando un estremecimiento en el rubio. Lamió desde la base hasta el glande haciendo que el americano soltara un sonoro gemido y, aprovechando el descuido de éste, introdujo el miembro del menor en su boca, haciendo jadear al americano. Arthur subía y descendía lentamente, torturando al menor, mientras estimulaba el miembro dentro de su boca con la ayuda de su lengua. Alfred gemía y jadeaba sin pudor alguno, el placer lo estaba consumiendo... Inglaterra progresivamente iba acelerando hasta llevar un ritmo rápido, llevando al límite al americano.

Alfred tapaba su rostro con una de sus manos mientras la otra se aferraba a los cabellos del británico. En un principio, quería alejar a Arthur de él pero, a medida que la excitación aumentaba, ahora la usaba para retenerlo en esa posición y evitar que se detuviera. Sentía que estaba cerca.

\- Ah, Ar... Arthur... ya... ya no… ¡para! no... n-no aguanto más.

El mencionado hizo caso omiso al pedido del americano y, por el contrario, apresuró los movimientos que su boca realizaba sobre el miembro del menor hasta sentir la eyaculación del americano en su boca mientras Alfred experimentaba los espasmos del orgasmo. Para el americano, había sido una experiencia extenuante, su cuerpo vibraba y no se había recuperado del todo para cuando sintió los labios del británico sobre los suyos. Aún no había acabado.

Arthur sentía que su entrepierna estaba a punto de estallar pero no quería que Alfred le devolviera el favor, no hoy. Se quitó las botas como pudo, deslizó sus pantalones y su ropa interior mientras besaba al rubio en la frente y en sus mejillas esperando a que vuelva en sí pronto. Se posicionó sobre él y comenzó a mover las caderas buscando rozar el miembro del menor con el suyo y liberar un poco la tensión que sentía... para Arthur era suficiente con eso. Se tomaría su tiempo, iría despacio con Alfred... solo hasta que despertara del todo, se separarían y dormirían juntos... pensándolo bien, arroparía al americano y esperaría hasta que durmiera para retirarse de la habitación y desahogarse en la suya. No tentaría a su suerte... Ya andaba levantándose cuando los brazos de su colonia se aferraron a su cuello, reteniéndolo. Alfred se inclinó hasta su oído y le susurró.

\- Aún... aún no es... suficiente, England... Please... I want more...I want more of you...

\- Alfred, ya no podemos continuar... -se aferraba a su casi extinta resistencia- Descansa, ya es muy tarde y lo que ha pasado ha sido bastan-

\- ¿No te gusto acaso? -Lo miraba directamente con los ojos vidriosos. Su sonrisa se había apagado.

Y hasta ahí llegó el sentido común de Arthur, quién con besos intentaba cambiar de idea al americano.

\- No, no es eso -Tomó aire, dudó unos segundos y evitó verlo a los ojos- No quiero lastimarte... te dolerá. Podemos pasar un tiempo haciendo esto y, ya que crezcas un poco más, podremos intentarlo.

\- Arthur, no me importa. Quiero seguir. -Levantó las caderas y las movió, haciendo gemir al británico. Había aprendido como hacerlo caer- Tu nunca me lastimarías... confió en ti.

Alfred se lanzó a los labios británicos besando, mordiendo, succionando... se aferró al cuerpo del inglés que esta vez ya no ponía reparos en continuar. Arthur volvió a encender el deseo en el americano tocando, pellizcando y masajeando sus glúteos; el rozamiento de sus genitales había vuelto con más fuerza y rapidez, ayudado por el líquido pre-seminal liberado por la excitación de ambos rubios. Se separaron en busca de aire y el inglés aprovechó en acercar tres de sus dedos a la boca del americano que, como le había indicado el mayor, comenzó a lamerlos y ensalivarlos.

Arthur separó las piernas del americano, acomodándose entre ellas. Con cuidado fue ingresando el primer dedo, formando círculos en el interior. Alfred se sentía invadido pero podía lidiar con ello, afirmó con la cabeza ante la pregunta del inglés. El de ojos verdes aún seguía dudando por lo que iba a hacer pero ingresó un segundo dedo, esperando a que la cavidad fuera dilatándose para comenzar a tijeretear poco a poco hasta tener la respuesta del menor en ingresar el tercer dedo... ya se podía ver el gesto de incomodidad en el rostro del americano, sin embargo, le dio la autorización para continuar. Sentía mucha presión allá abajo, una intromisión bastante incomoda pero quería seguir. Estaba seguro... quería pertenecerle completamente a Inglaterra.

El inglés preguntó una vez más, esta vez recibió una protesta como respuesta. Se acomodó, untó un poco de saliva en sus manos y se masturbo, esperando lubricarlo lo suficiente para no lastimar a la colonia. Colocó su glande en la entrada anal de América británica, sosteniendo el tronco de su miembro erecto con una mano; se inclinó apoyándose en el brazo libre hasta tener cerca el rostro del menor.

\- Sólo dime que me detenga y lo haré, Alfred.

El menor asintió y se aferró al cuerpo de su tutor. Arthur lo besó mientras empezaba a penetrarlo lentamente dándole tiempo a la cavidad para que vaya acostumbrándose al tamaño de su miembro y a la intromisión que causaba... el americano clavó las uñas en la espalda del mayor. Lento, tortuoso pero necesario, Alfred se sentía incomodo, mentiría si dijera que no dolía pero no era tanto... más eran los deseos de ser uno con el europeo por lo que estaba dispuesto a aguantar hasta el último. Arthur besó las mejillas del de ojos azules tratando de calmarlo, limpió con sus labios las pequeñas lágrimas que salían producto del dolor que sentía el menor... las manos del americano sujetaban su espalda con fuerza, ya no faltaba mucho para estar dentro de él. Arthur peleaba contra la presión que sentía alrededor de su miembro, el americano estaba muy estrecho y le costaba seguir... tenía ganas de penetrarlo de una estocada y acabar con la tortura pero no podía. Su prioridad siempre sería él.

Entró por completo y decidió esperar a que el americano se acostumbrase a la sensación del todo. Arthur llevó su mano libre y fue hasta la erección del menor, masturbándolo con la esperanza de que el dolor se disipe. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Alfred se sintiera preparado, comenzó a mover sus caderas dando la indicación al británico de continuar. Arthur empezó a salir y entrar lentamente arrancando algunos gemidos mezcla del dolor y el placer que el americano experimentaba, no había dejado de estimular el miembro del menor por lo que las cosas se hicieron más fáciles. Alfred fue perdiendo el dolor para solo sentir placer ante cada penetración del mayor... el británico lo entendió y aumentó el ritmo de las penetraciones, haciendo gemir al americano.

Gemidos por parte de ambos retumbaban en toda la habitación, Arthur besaba con una mezcla de pasión y ternura a Alfred mientras los labios del menor no dejaban de gemir y jadear... ambos estaban sumidos en un mar de sensaciones que se hacía aún más profundo con cada vaivén de sus cuerpos. El mayor se sentó sin salir de la colonia, levantó ambas piernas colocándolas sobre sus hombros y volvió a inclinarse, penetrándolo de forma más profunda, arrancando gritos llenos de placer en el menor. Ninguno podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea en el otro... Alfred cerraba los ojos buscando los labios de Arthur que no tardaron en apresar los suyos en un beso cargado de lujuria pura, ya nada interesaba que no sea el placer y el amor que ambos sentían.

\- Siempre... ah, siempre fuiste tú, Ar- ah Arthur... siempre... -le costaba formar la frase pero tenía la necesidad de decirla y repetirla hasta el cansancio- Siempre... ¡ah!..desde siempre... yo...

El británico no lo dejó continuar, se conmovió por la confesión del americano y fundieron sus labios una vez más. Alfred liberó sus piernas y las envolvió a la cintura del británico, con la esperanza de profundizar el acto... estaba al borde, ambos lo estaban. Los movimientos del mayor se aceleraron haciendo gritar al americano, Alfred se aferró a su tutor mientras sentía como los espasmos invadían su cuerpo; por su parte, Arthur pasó los brazos por la espalda del menor haciendo que se levantara y terminara sentado sobre su regazo en el momento en que llegaban juntos al clímax. El líquido viscoso que había entre sus vientres reflejaba el orgasmo del menor mientras que Arthur había terminado dentro del americano.

Sus respiraciones agitadas fueron normalizándose a medida que se recuperaban. Arthur tomó el rostro del ojiazul y plantó un suave beso sobre su frente.

\- Hey ¿estás bien, Al?

Arthur lo miraba con ternura, no había recibido una respuesta con palabras pero sintió un leve asentimiento en su hombro. El británico depositó al rubio sobre las sábanas saliendo de él y riendo ante las protestas del americano sobre la frialdad de las sábanas y la necesidad de sentir al mayor junto a él. Arthur salió de la cama en busca de unas toallas y recogió el conjunto de ropa para dormir del americano que había terminado regado en el piso. La habitación era un completo desastre.

Al volver, tenía una toalla amarrada a la cintura y le dio las restantes al menor mientras se disculpaba por haberlo hecho terminar en esa situación... una vez limpio, ayudó a vestirlo y no se detuvo hasta arroparlo en la cama. Pidió permiso y fue a asearse. Alfred se había quedado callado ante los mimos de Arthur... las cosas se habían acabado. El británico olvidaría todo mañana y esto no será mas que un recuerdo grabado en su mente... se abrazó a sí mismo acercado sus rodillas al pecho... No era justo, no lo era.

Arthur había vuelto ya vestido con su ropa de dormir, fue directo a la cama y, antes de recostarse, escuchó los sollozos del menor. Su mayores miedos comenzaban a tomar forma... ¿lo había lastimado? o ¿y si Alfred se había arrepentido? El británico se sentó sobre el colchón, inclinó la cabeza y empezó a disculparse. No quería que Alfred se alejara de él.

\- Alfred, yo... diablos, se que debes estar odiándome ahora mismo. -los sollozos del menor se hicieron más audibles- Me equivoqué, maldita sea, me equivoqué de la peor manera... -las palabras salían difícilmente- Si quieres que me aleje de ti, lo ha-

\- ¡NO! -el americano levantó la sabana de golpe mientras se sentaba- No lloro por eso... es que... es que.. -limpiaba sus lágrimas- tú... cuando llegue la mañana, ¡olvidaras todo! -ahora si estaba llorando de verdad. Arthur tenía una cara de incredulidad. ¿Por que cojones iba a olvidar esa noche?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque bebiste... y cuando eso pasa, nunca recuerdas nada -Alfred llevó ambos puños a su rostro, tratando de detener las lágrimas.

\- Pero no he bebido ni una sola gota de alcohol -¿Lo había visto borracho antes? ¿Cuántas veces? No joda... era un pésimo tutor... se estamparía contra la primera pared que encontrara cuando saliera de esa habitación.

\- Pero... olías a alcohol...

\- Se me derramó encima antes que pudiera tomarlo.

\- ¿Y por qué tus ojos estaban rojos? -Alfred miró detenidamente al inglés, esperando una respuesta.

\- Pues porque... -no le iba a contar su incidente- tuve ciertos problemas...

Reinó el silencio en la habitación. Alfred tardó en entenderlo... le fue difícil procesarlo hasta que lo pilló. Estaba feliz, Arthur nunca lo olvidaría... ¡No estaba borracho!... WAIT ¡¿NO ESTABA BORRACHO?! osea... osea que... un rojo granate coloreó por completo el rostro americano. ¡¿Qué mierda había hecho?! Los recuerdos del acto comenzaron a golpearlo uno por uno... aumentando su vergüenza.

\- QuieromorirQuieromorirQuieromorirQuieromorirQuieromorir...

Arthur no entendía el extraño mantra que formulaba el americano pero, sea lo que sea, no parecía nada bueno. Intentó acercarse a él pero Alfred fue más rápido y le estampó una de las almohadas en la cara, todo hubiera quedado en un simple y suave golpe si no fuera porque Alfred F. Jones tenía una fuerza sobre humana... Inglaterra terminó en el piso. Con la cara adolorida, el británico intentó acercarse otra vez y usó el resultado de varios siglos de entrenamiento e intervenciones militares para evitar que alguna de las almohadas que Alfred lanzaba le pegase. Sonrió aliviado al ver que las municiones se habían acabado, se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente.

\- No olvidaré este día, Alfred. Nunca. Te lo prometo ¿bien? -El americano escondía la cara en el pecho del mayor-

\- ¡¿Por qué no dijiste que no estabas ebrio?! Yo.. yo... -bueno, al menos reconocía que esa pequeña mentira que el mismo creó sin darse cuenta le había dado el coraje para expresar lo que había guardado por años.

\- No sabía que creías que lo estaba -Rió suavemente mientras tomó las mejillas de su colonia haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos- Lo único que importa es que... I love you, Al... -besó sus labios tiernamente, esperando que pudiera aliviar el estado del menor.

\- I... I love you too, Arthur.-La felicidad que sentía al poder expresar lo que había guardado por años y oir y sentir como era correspondido acabaron con todo rastro de inseguridad, vergüenza y temor. Se refugió en los brazos del mayor quién no dudo en abrazarlo con fuerza para luego recostarse juntos en la cama y conciliar el sueño.

Vaya comienzo había tenido esos dos.

Obviamente, tuvieron que mantener su relación a escondidas. Las cosas eran difíciles de explicar: la Iglesia y las leyes de los hombres condenaban la homosexualidad, además... la diferencia de edades no apoyaba mucho que digamos y el que el resto del mundo los vean como hermanos, menos.

Para el resto, las cosas no habían cambiado en lo absoluto... Arthur continuaba con sus viajes regresando a Europa y América británica seguía aguardando impacientemente la llegada de su tutor; pero, durante las noches y aprovechando la ausencia del personal dentro de la casa, daban rienda suelta a los sentimientos que ocultaban durante el día. Se prodigaban besos, caricias, palabras cargadas de amor y promesas... y como no, noches como la primera que tuvieron juntos fueron una constante en su relación.

Ambos se amaban y era lo único que importaba. Y mientras ese sentimiento siguiera vivo... todo valdría la pena.

.

.

.

\- Podemos ir juntos pero ya sabes cuales son las restricciones, Alfred. -El británico suspiró. Entendía que era difícil guardar las apariencias pero, si quería venir, era algo que tenía que cumplir obligatoriamente

\- Pero... -Alfred no quería perder. Quería ir porque sabía que no faltaban las resbalosas roba-cejones-ingleses-sexys-depropiedadamericana. Ya las había visto, desgraciadas.

\- Entonces, vuelvo en la noche. Compórtate y no cometas ninguna travesura. Mira que por lo de la última vez te ganaste un castigo merecido. -el americano puso un puchero. Eran amantes... le jodía en el alma que lo tratara como niño.

\- Sabes que no soy un niño ¿cierto? -la sonrisa se le había borrado de la cara.

\- Entonces deja de comportarte como uno, Al. -terminaba de colocarse las medallas que colgaban de su uniforme. -Bien, entonces... hasta la noche -colocó una mano desordenando los cabellos del de ojos azules.

Había sido la gota que derramó el vaso... se las cobraría al inglés. ¿Arthur quería guerra? Pues la tendría.

Una vez que el británico había abandonado la mansión, corrió escaleras arriba y se encerró en su recámara. Sacó el medallón que su amiga le había dejado hace tiempo para contactarla en algún caso de emergencia. Unas palabras bastaron para que el polvo rosa se hiciera presente en la habitación... Alfred sonrió con malicia. Sabía bien como lograr que esta vez el hechizo durara un poco más... el hada tenía una debilidad.

Unos minutos bastaron para que la terminara convenciendo y se pusiera camino al baile.

...

Arthur atendía con normalidad a los invitados. No era una rutina que le agradara, involucraba perder una noche con Alfred y... malditas obligaciones que le había encargado Guillermo. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

Comenzaba una nueva pieza de baile y, cuando se dispuso a sacar a bailar a una señorita hija del duque de no-se-qué... vio esos ojos azules que le habían hecho perder la cordura. Entraba con el vestido celeste y el cabello rubio hasta los hombros... ya no portaba el antifaz con el que la había visto la primera vez pero era imposible no reconocerla. Arthur quedó embobado.

Atravesó el salón sosteniendo la mirada hacia la dama que había ingresado al salón. Se abrió camino hasta llegar a ella, tomó su mano y se inclinó ante ella.

\- ¿Me concedería esta pieza, Emily?

La muchacha sonrío. Podía hacer su maldad del día y cobrársela al británico rechazando su invitación pero... ¿cuántas veces tenía la libertad de mostrarse junto a Arthur sin tapujo alguno? No se lo pensó dos veces para aceptar la petición.

Y bailaron una pieza... y luego otra y otra, ambos habían evitado separarse por el resto de la noche. Arthur tomaba la cintura de la rubia mientras ella sonreía bailando al compás de la música. Emily estaba al tanto de los cuchicheos en contra de su persona y con mayor razón, trataba de acortar las distancias con el inglés, quién no oponía resistencia alguna.

Ya eran las 11 y Arthur tomó del brazo a la americana y fueron rumbo a la glorieta del jardín. Esta vez el baile fue más íntimo, romántico y cargado de devoción... a Arthur también le dolía no poder ser libre de expresar lo que sentía por lo que le hacía feliz ver a Emily otra vez en aquel baile, sin embargo, amaba a Alfred tal cual era... El británico susurró lo que pensaba a la de ojos azules recibiendo un beso en respuesta.

\- Ya casi son las 12, Al. Ya deberías partir..

\- Hoy no, Arthur... Tengo permiso hasta las 2 am -guiñó un ojo mientras sacaba la lengua-

\- ¿Algún día me dirás como es que...? -Señaló la apariencia completa de la americana. Emily río.

\- Nope... ¡se dice el milagro pero no el santo! Aunque... -la rubia se acercó seductoramente al de ojos verdes, quien decidió caer al juego por voluntad propia.- podríamos probar este cuerpo nuevo. Sería como una nueva primera vez...

Ok... Arthur no daba fe a lo que oía ¿desde cuándo su linda, tierna e inocente colonia se había convertido en... en eso? Ya, habían hecho cosas no tan santas pero sabía que no lo había pervertido a ese punto. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que le gustaba la idea.

El británico tomó de la mano a la rubia y la llevó por los alrededores, ingresaron por una puerta falsa y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al despacho del inglés. Abrieron la puerta para cerrarla inmediatamente con llave después de pasar. Emily se lanzó a los brazos de Arthur besándolo apasionadamente siendo correspondida por el mayor... el británico tomó el control y fue llevándola poco a poco hacia el escritorio, reemplazo del que había destruido hace algunos años; deslizó un brazo botando los objetos que estaban sobre la mesa y acostó a la rubia allí.

Era una de esas oportunidades que no se presentan dos veces en la vida -bueno, tres- y ambos decidieron aprovecharla. Los besos comenzaron, las manos fueron tocando el cuerpo del otro y las prendas comenzaron a caer una a una... el bullicio proveniente de la fiesta acallaría los gemidos que saldrían de ese cuarto, nadie los descubriría.

Ni Arthur ni Emily pensaban abandonar esa habitación por nada del mundo, al menos, hasta la 1:30 de la mañana -momento en el que tenían que partir si no querían que Alfred hiciera su aparición fuera de la mansión donde vívía-... ni aunque la misma Ana Estuardo, Reina de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, terminase tocando la puerta.

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

Este fic, como todos los que escribo, tiene varios easter eggs -me siento malota- Bueno... el de este cap -y creo que el único en este fic, sin contar el de Amelia- ubica cronologicamente más o menos en que tiempo esta fechado el fic así que... si les interesa, me gustaría leer sus comentarios! -el Rey Guillermo es la pista... pero hay un personaje más y no, no es Ana, pero ella marca los años que han pasado(?)-

Es el tercer lemon que escribo en mi vida. Tengan piedad! -el primero fue un UKUS que... bueno, tiene un mal final el lemon en sí, y un ScotEng que... es shota también... ambos en un cardverse (ya, ya, se que debi estar bastante... fuera de mí para meter eso en un Cardverse pero ni al caso)- Siempre que escribo estas cosas termino más roja que los tomates de Antonio y Lovino así que... en teoría sufro un poco xD y tomo conciencia de lo pervertida que me he vuelto e.e.

Algo más... hay una pequeña encuesta que estoy haciendo y... revisen mi perfil! Me gustaria saber que proyecto les gustaría que inicie en paralelo al fic que esta en emisión -Wake me up when the world disappears-

Y nada, muchas gracias por leer no sólo este, si no las demás fics que escribo. Se los agradezco un montón. Y los reviews, como siempre, son bienvenidos!


End file.
